Realize
by Hiwada.Yume.Chan
Summary: InuYasha chose Kikyo. Kagome was hurt and was healed by Kouga. Love blooms with the two. Will Kagome stay with her first love or her new love? Updated: Chapter 04!
1. UnrequiteD

**Chapter 01  
Unrequited**

Sniff...Sniff

'_Kikyo's scent_!' InuYasha thought. Miroku looked up at the branch of the tree. '_What is he sniffing for? Maybe it's Kikyo-sama again._' Miroku thought and sighed. _'Kagome-sama will be disappointed if he is really going out to find Kikyo-sama_'

"Oi Miroku! Stay here... I... um... need some fresh air... and DON'T FOLLOW ME!!"

"H-Hai!" Miroku stammered after hearing the tone of InuYasha's voice. After that InuYasha jumped from tree to tree following Kikyo's scent. Miroku sighed. '_I can feel it... it's really Kikyo-sama._'

15 minutes later... The girls came back from the hot springs.

"Miroku-sama, where's InuYasha?" Kagome asked behind her friend, Sango.

"Oh! InuYasha... He said he needed some fresh air." Miroku answered.

"What direction he went?"

"There" Miroku answered pointing to his right.

"Arigato" Kagome answered running towards the direction Miroku pointed.

"Kagome-chan, where are you going?" Sango asked. Kagome stopped and turned around.

"To the woods, I'll look for InuYasha!"

"Be careful on your way!"

"Hai" Kagome answered and she turned around and ran again.

After 15 minutes of finding InuYasha

'_Where are you InuYasha?_' Kagome asked herself. '_Of course, The_ _Goshinboku_' She ran towards the Sacred Tree and witnessed Kikyo and InuYasha in a very deep embrace. She knew Kikyo is the first and the last woman InuYasha will ever have. She knew she doesn't have a place in his heart, so why the shock? She always held hope in her heart. She gasped soundlessly to the words he spoke that crushed her heart:

'_I love you Kikyo and the only one I will love'_

Her eyes are now brimmed with tears. Her tears chased one another. Her hope wasn't around in her heart anymore. She collapsed behind the bush hitting her head with a rock.

InuYasha went back to their camp. He saw Miroku with Sango leaning her head at Miroku's shoulder while sleeping. InuYasha threw a small stone at Miroku. The stone rolled and jumped at Sango's head making the two lovers wake up.

"Wha—Oh InuYasha, You're back!" Miroku said grumpily.

"Yeah, where's Kagome?" InuYasha asked coldly.

"Oh... Kagome-chan went to the woods to find you" Sango answered sleepily. She realized InuYasha was looking for her miko friend and that meant he's not with Kagome.

She gasped. "KAGOME-CHAN!!" Sango cried.

"InuYasha, She's not with you?!" Sango asked worriedly and wide awake

"Yeah, she's not" InuYasha answered cold-yet-worried voice.

"I wonder where she is." Miroku said worriedly.

"I'll find her" InuYasha said in a worried voice.

"Okay, we'll wait for you at Kaede-sama's village" Miroku answered worriedly too. Both of them are thinking the same thing: '_I hope Kagome's okay_'

**With Kagome:**

Kagome woke up. She realized she was in a dark cave. She can't see clearly on what's around her.

She sat up and because of that her head ached.

"UGH! What a stupid headache!" she mumbled. After that she saw a light and someone's silhouette coming closer. She gasped when she realize it's a demon.

"Who a-are y-y-you?" she stammered.


	2. Forgotten and RemembereD

**Chapter 2  
Forgotten and Remembered**

"It's me Kouga! Don't you remember me?" Kouga said with a smile on his face.

flashback of ONLY kagome and Kouga memories

"Of course I remember you Kouga-kun! So... How did I get here? What am I doing here?"

"I brought you here..." Kouga said

'Oh... yeah... I saw someone... well I don't really know if it's someone coz it's blurry, anyway... carry me and the wind was so fast... Kouga-kun runs like a whirlwind and also very fast so that's really him.' she thought.

"I smelt you and found you lying behind a bush unconscious with a high fever and your head bleeding so that's why you are here..." he continued.

'So that's why my head is aching' she thought while touching the herbs in her forehead.

"Ah... Thanks I'm feeling better now except for a little bit of headache"

"I think I should leave now so you can rest..." Kouga said sincerely.

"Oh yeah, One more thing!" he continued. "Did that Inu-kuro do something to you again, because your face is tear-stained? And if he did I'm going to beat him until he turns into–" He stopped when he noticed Kagome was spaced out.

_'Inu...Inu... why is the word Inu so familiar??' she thought while touched her left cheek and felt dried-up tears. 'So... I really did cry'_

"Kagome?!" Kouga said but Kagome didn't notice and kept thinking about the Inu thingy. _'Inu... Inu... Inu... what's next? Who are my friends?_

"Kagome?? You there?" Kouga said and kneeled down in front kagome and gazed at her face. She saw Kouga's face few inches apart from hers. She blushed deep pink and looked at the ground.

'Why am I blushing? It's just Kouga-kun! Or is it because he's a boy?'

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" kagome replied and looked up at Kouga's eyes. '_Wow... I've never noticed he has sparkling cerulean eyes!... hey wait... what am I thinking?_'

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright cause you're so red" Kouga said examining Kagome's face. Their faces are now 3 inches apart.

"Huh? Uh... _'Kami-sama! Help me!' _yeah"

"You sure?"

"I'm sure"

"Okay, I'm going now just yell my name if you need me or something. K?"

"K"

Kouga stood up and was about to turn around when:

"Uhmm.. Kouga-kun?"

"Yes?"

"Who are this Inu-kuro and my friends you're talking about?"

'"Oh... Inu-kuro... Hey wait you can't remember dog-breath?"

"I don't even know who he is!" She said, puzzled. Kouga was puzzled too.

"What?!" she jumped off the blanket of fur wrapped around her because of the itsy bitsy spider she saw.

_(A/n: In my fic, Kagome has a phobia for spiders) _

She stood up and her head ached terribly that she lost her balance and fell on top of Kouga.

Their noses are now touching. Kagome turned as red as a tomato. Kouga blushed in a deep shade of pink.

They stared at each other for 1 and a half minutes, showing each other's blushes. After 1 and a half minutes of staring, Kagome immediately sat up, not looking at Kouga to hide her deep blush and brushed her skirt. Kouga did the same to his clothes too.

Kouga stood up. He helped her up, even if he's still not recovering from his blush. He let her lay down to the blanket of furs. After that, he quickly turned around. He took a deep breath.

"Um... I guess.. I'll be... um.. Going now... we'll talk about that Inu-koro.. When you recover from your... umm... headache... and don't think about it... um... too much or you'll have a headache again. Call me if you need me. Okay?"

"Y-y-y-yeah th...thanks"

"Okay...bye"

"Bye"

Kouga ran outside the cave and walked into the forest. He stopped in the nearby river to think about what happened. He sat in a big rock and thought about it.

'Why did she blush so much? Even if it's dark inside the cave I can see a little bit, I can feel she's shaking a little and her heartbeat is faster than ever!' He sighed. 'I'm going to kill that mutt-face if he's the one who made my Kagome cry!' He thought as he clenched his fist and making his knuckles to be so white.

**At the cave**

'_Oh my gosh!! What did just happen?! And why was the spider there! I hate spiders! What an idiot I am! But the spider showed up so suddenly!_'

'_Maybe he's laughing about it now!_' She hid under her blanket and covered her red face because of embarrassment.

**InuYasha:**

"Damn it! Where are you Kagome?!" He mumbled to himself while jumping from tree to tree. Yawn '_Maybe I can look for her at night_. _I just need a little bit of _yawn_ rest._' He thought then sat down at a branch of a high tree.

**Kagome:**

"Ugh! My head still hurts!" Kagome mumbled to herself. '_I think the best way to avoid this headache is to get some sleep. I will apologize to Kouga-kun when I wake up._' She moved and turned to her right side leaving enough space for another person on her left. Kagome still doesn't know she is in Kouga's room.

**Kouga:**

I guess I'll be sleeping now... I still have to find food for Kagome to eat early in the morning... yawn Kouga went to the cave where Kagome is in. He leaned on one of the smooth walls inside the cave. He slept peacefully, not making any noise. After a long while, he heard some noises:

"No! InuYasha don't!... Inu...Yasha"

Kouga saw Kagome moving violently and she was crying.

"Kagome" He said worriedly while shaking Kagome gently.

"Kagome..." He said a little louder and it eventually worked. Kagome woke up but she is still crying. She opened her blue-grey eyes and saw cerulean ones.

"Kouga-kun!!" She said hugging him tightly and cried on his shoulder. He hugged Kagome back.

"It's going to be okay... shhh... don't cry now... I'm here for you..." Kouga said to her softly while rubbing her back gently. She nodded. She pulled back. Still sniffing, Kagome managed to say something.

"I... remember now... and...He... is going to... leave me..." She managed to say between hiccups.

"Do you need someone to talk about it?" He asked gently while wiping her tears with his thumb. She nodded.

"Okay... here it goes..." she said. "I was..."

-Flashback-

_She was on a field of flowers. The flowers gently swayed left to right when the gentle wind blew. It was so peaceful and quiet, but no one is there to share it with her. Suddenly, the setting changed. She was transported near the Goshinboku and saw InuYasha and Kikyo._

"_InuYasha... come to hell with me and live there together." The dead miko said._

"_Yes. I will come with you, my Kikyo" InuYasha replied softly._

"_No! InuYasha don't!" Kagome shouted to InuYasha. She can't understand why she can't move in her place._

"_I will come to hell with Kikyo, Kagome. Not even you can stop me!" He shouted coldly. With that, InuYasha and Kikyo disappeared. Kagome let her tears fall from her eyes "Inu…Yasha"_

-End of Flashback-

She quickly looked on the ground. Hot tears fell into her eyes. She felt someone lifted her chin up. Blue-grey locked with Cerulean. His eyes were full of worry, concern and even love.

"He will leave you... But I won't..." Her eyes widened. She hugged him quickly. He hugged back, brushing her hair.

"Thank you, Kouga"

"No problem."

"Umm... Kouga..." She said pulling back.

"Yeah"

"Can I go back tomorrow to my friends? They are probably worried with me."

"Of... course you can... But how about dog turd?" He said the 'of course' part reluctantly as he faked a smile to Kagome. He doesn't want Kagome to leave but he can't force her.

"Don't worry, I'll try my best to handle him myself...Thanks, Kouga-kun" He nodded and smiled.

"It's nothing"

"Umm... One last request, Kouga-kun"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Umm... You know I'm... uh... still scared... so... umm... will you... sleep next to me?"

"Sh...Sure!"

"Thanks again..." After that, he lied down beside Kagome. Kagome removed the herbs on her head and closed her eyes.

His heart was beating so fast and so was Kagome's. Both of them looked away from each other. Kouga moved and lay with his back that was already touching the pile of soft furs. He drifted into a light sleep. Kagome drifted to sleep too but was interrupted by the same dream. She was already at the Goshinboku in her dream when she opened her eyes knowing what would happen next. She was breathing fast. She can't forget the cold yell of InuYasha to her. She turned around. She saw Kouga, sleeping peacefully producing a soft breathing sound. She smiled at this. She moved gently going closer to Kouga. There was already no space between Kagome and Kouga. Kagome got hold of Kouga's arm. She looked at Kouga. He's still sleeping. She sighed. She doesn't know Kouga was definitely awake, just not opening his eyes. She hugged his arms and leaned her head on his shoulder. She drifted to a no-nightmare and peaceful sleep. She never regretted she was with Kouga.


	3. Going BacK

**Chapter 03  
Going Back**

He felt she was resting already. He looked at her. He smiled. '_Kami-sama, I knew I could always count on you when it comes to Kagome_' He thought, and then leaned his head to Kagome's. Morning came so slow for the two. Kouga woke up first but didn't move so Kagome can still sleep. 20 minutes had passed. Kouga kept thinking about what happened to him and Kagome when he kidnapped her. Finally, Kagome woke up. She let out a yawn.

"Morning Kougs..." Kagome said, smiling.

"Kougs?"

"Yeah, Kougs!" She giggled.

"Okay... Morning too, KAGS!" He said, smirking.

They looked at each other and laughed out loud. They sat up.

"Had a nice sleep?"

"Yeah, sooooo nice!" She smiled. He grinned.

"Hungry?" Kouga asked Kagome, still smiling.

"Yeah"

"I'll look for food. Stay here. I'll be back"

"Okay" With that, Kouga disappeared in the cave. She managed to build a campfire. She sighed and then stared at the fire. '_I remember those golden amber eyes I thought I would be lost in it forever, but I guess that it's the wrong eyes I've looked into. It's the cerulean eyes I saw love, concern and kindness. I think I'm falling for Kouga. He healed the wound in my heart. He cared so much about me. He doesn't even care about himself._' She sighed. She looked down. "I don't think I can handle InuYasha by myself" She said to herself but someone heard her.

"Who said you're by yourself?" Kouga said smiling. She looked up and whispered:

"Kouga..."

"I brought meat... I can cook it for you." He said still smiling.

"Th-Thanks"

They ate breakfast happily. They told each other stories, but most of them are Kouga's. He told Kagome how he played pranks on his friends, how mischievous he is when he was still a child. Kagome laughed at his crazy antics. He just smiled and was content that he made Kagome smile and laugh. They finished their breakfast. Kouga carried Kagome, bridal style.

"Kouga what are you doing?"

"You're going to see you're friends today right?"

"Y-yeah" She said sadly and hesitantly. She doesn't want to leave Kouga's side. Not when she's falling for him.

"Now close your eyes and let me do the job" He said softly.

"Okay" With that she closed her eyes. With Kouga's sniffing skills he figured out where Kagome's friends are but didn't even smell InuYasha. Kouga's whirlwind came past InuYasha. He smelled the air and smelt Kouga and a faint scent of Kagome. He thought about Kagome, so he headed to Kouga's direction. After a few minutes, they arrived at Kaede's village.

"You can open your eyes now Kagome" She opened her eyes and saw Kaede's village as Kouga put her down.

**Inside Kaede's hut:**

Sniff...Sniff

"Shippo, what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"I smell... –sniff-" He went out the hut and shouted "KAGOME!" With that, Sango and Miroku went out the hut to see if it's really her. Kagome turned towards Kaede's hut and saw the young fox demon running towards her.

"Shippo-chan!!" She said, opening her arms for the little kitsune. Shippo jumped unto Kagome's arms.

"How did you know I'm outside?" Kagome asked the little kit.

"I smelt you!"

"Missed me?" With that she, cuddled the little kit tightly.

"Of course, Sango, Miroku and I are worried about you!" Shippo said. She placed the kit the ground to hug her best friend, Sango.

"Sango-chan, Miroku-sama, Shippo-chan I missed all of you" She said while hugging Sango.

"We missed you too Kagome-sama" Miroku said with a smile on his face. She smiled. She pulled back. She heard a familiar voice call to her.

"Oi Kagome! Where have you been?" InuYasha shouted. Everyone except for Kagome turned to look at the hanyou. She looked down. Her bangs are covering her blue-grey eyes. '_I already love Kouga and I don't care about InuYasha anymore_' She thought. She turned to look at InuYasha. She put on a cheerful smile she practiced for a long time for the dense InuYasha.

"He just found me and healed me! That's all!"

"Healed you from what?"

"You don't care"

"What's the matter with you wench?"

"SIT!" InuYasha quickly kissed the ground.

"What was that for?!" He said when he recovered.

"Just for fun... I guess?" He growled.

"You deserve it mutt-face!" Kouga said to InuYasha. Kagome was walking towards Kouga. She knew Kouga would tell something to InuYasha. "I saw Kagome lying on the ground with a bleeding head and it's because-" He was cut off when Kagome placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her. She shook her head signaling him not to say anything. He understood. All of them except Kouga and Kagome gave them a quizzical look. They didn't mind it at all.

"Well, I guess I should be going now." Kouga said to Kagome. Kagome nodded.

"There is a lake near this village. You can go there later at night when you need me. I'll be waiting for you. I said I would never leave you by yourself, right?" Kouga whispered to Kagome but it has enough volume for the hanyou who has ultra hearing. Kagome nodded and smiled. She hugged Kouga one last time and whispered to his ear: "Thank you... Kouga-kun..." She pulled back and saw Kouga smiling at her. She returned the gesture. With that, Kouga disappeared with the whirlwind. Kagome stood there looking at the whirlwind until it was not found.

At night:

Kagome waited for her friends to be asleep. She made it sure no one followed her. After making sure, she walked out of the hut. She wants to see Kouga. She was always comfortable with him. She saw a lake as she was walking through the forest. She went there and saw Kouga sitting on a log, staring at the sparkling, clear lake. Before she could say something, Kouga interrupted her.

"Kagome, is that you?" Kouga asked, not turning around.

"Yes, Kouga-kun" He quickly turned around and offered Kagome to take a seat with him. She nodded. They talked about their lives before they met each other. She giggled as Kouga told her jokes and funny happenings at his tribe. He just smiled at this. He was happy he made the girl of his life, laugh or even smile at the sad times of her life. Kagome liked this. She didn't realize until now, that Kouga was a good friend, listener, and companion. Late at night, they parted ways. But before he could stand up, Kagome asked a request that both of them liked.

"Kouga?"

"Yes?"

"I guess this is NOT goodbye" She said, putting emphasis on the 'NOT' part.

"Are you telling me we can see each other in a few weeks?"

"No, not a few weeks. Tomorrow" Kouga froze, but had sparkling eyes. He could see her again tomorrow.

"I want to meet you again tomorrow and the next days. Please Kouga-kun. I-I-I need you" Kagome looked at his cerulean eyes deeply, pleading for him to say 'Yes'

"Of course, we can Kagome. So, where should we meet tomorrow?"

"We are heading North so, were sleeping at the nearest village we see. Can you please fetch me Kouga-kun? Please..."

"As you wish, my Kagome. One problem, how about mutt-face? I know he would really smell me"

"I'm sure he wouldn't care if I have secret meetings with you. He has also his. So, why would he care?"

"You have a point, well, see you tomorrow night" Kouga said, grinning fro ear to ear. He hugged Kagome and she hugged back. They parted ways. Night after night they see each other. InuYasha knew these secret meetings they have but didn't mind, until his curiosity overcame him. He followed them, heard their conversation and heard something he doesn't want to hear.

"Um... Kouga-kun did you really mean what you said last time when you kidnapped me?"

"What did I say?"

"The ''You love me' part"

"Yes my Kagome, Wolves never lie about their feelings"

"Kouga-kun, I need to tell you something..."

"Go ahead" Kouga said encouraging her to go tell him.

"Kouga... I-I-I love you!" Kagome said locking her blue-grey orbs to his cerulean ones.

"Kagome, you-you love me?"

"Yes! Yes Kouga-kun! I love you!" she said as she hugged the wolf prince tightly. He hugged her back and whispered:

"I love you too, Kagome" She pulled back from the tight embrace and leaned her head on his shoulder as he placed one arm around her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while until Koga cupped Kagome's face with his hands. He leaned a little towards her.

"Can I?" He said, asking permission to her SOON-to-be mate. She smiled then nodded for the approval as she closed her eyes waiting for her kiss. Kouga smiled. He also closed his eyes and slowly leaned to her waiting to lock lips with her. They were almost there until someone's shout was heard. Their gaze went towards the direction of the shout. They saw a silhouette and it was skipping and running. Kagome noticed the shout was familiar.

"No way..." She whispered.

"Why no way?" Kouga said with a quizzical look. Kagome was about to answer when the silhouette was getting closer. Kagome went in front of Kouga.

"Stay back" She said.

"No I should be the one protecting you, love!"

"No, this time it's not necessary."

"What are you talking about?"

"You'll see" She said with a serious face.

"Okay, but if you get hurt, that person will pay!" He said with a serious look too.

"KAGOME!!" The silhouette said.

"Dog-breath!" Kouga mumbled. The silhouette jumped out the forest. It was InuYasha.

"Kagome, stay back I'm going to rip that wimpy wolf into pieces!!" InuYasha shouted.

* * *

Author's Note: I will continue the story if I get at least ONE or TWO reviews. Please review!!


	4. RealizatioN

**A/N: Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was busy for school stuff. For you, reader, I'm really, really sorry for my writing skills. I'm neither a smart person nor a person with writing talent. I'm really sorry. Well, here's another chapter of the fic! I decided to make a sequel as one-shot Hope ya like it!**

**Chapter 04  
Realization**

"Kagome stay back. I'm going to rip that wimpy wolf into pieces!" InuYasha said as he unsheathed his Tessaiga (sp?).

"No! You stay back! Osuwari, Osuwari..."**(A/N: And more Osuwari's until InuYasha can't stand or should I say unconscious)**

"Kagome..." Kouga whispered.

"Listen Kouga," Kagome said as she turned her gaze at Kouga.

"I'm going to tell you something in the morning. I'll meet you here. I'll just settle InuYasha this night. Please meet me here tomorrow. Please?" She continued.

"Okay, but if dog face is gonna hurt you—"

"No, Kouga. He can't hurt me. I have the power to make him unconscious." She smirked.

"Oh yeah..."

"Thanks Kouga, meet you here tomorrow" Kagome said, as they hugged each other.

After that, Kagome went to drag InuYasha back to Kaede's. When they got there, the hanyou was still unconscious. As the night went by, InuYasha stirred in his sleep. Shippo, his 'security guard' that time, noticed this and went to get Kagome. Meanwhile, InuYasha sat up. While he was tracing back what had happened, his head had hurt. "Ugh, stupid headache!" he mumbled as he looked down and touched his temple. He was still massaging his temple when he heard a familiar voice. It was Kagome. **(A/N: Sango and Miroku are gathering firewood. I'm tired to type it there so, bear with me.)**

"InuYasha... I need to talk to you"

"It's about that mangy wolf again huh?"

"Is that your form of saying yes?"

"Whatever"

As soon as he said that, Kagome made her way to InuYasha's side. She found the ceiling of the hut interesting. Silence came over them. But Kagome broke it moments later.

"You know InuYasha, I once loved you. You're just too dense to notice my affections." InuYasha looked at her. He recalled that she said 'once'.

"I was waiting for you to love me or like me. I always held hope in my heart that you would forget about Kikyo. I was hoping that you would treat me better than being a shard detector and a replacement of Kikyo." She managed to continue while tears are falling from her eyes.

"But I guess that would never happen" She said wiping away her tears. Meanwhile, InuYasha was speechless. He can't say anything comforting to Kagome. His mind was blank. Only her words kept playing like a broken record in his mind. He was staring blankly into space, listening to her. He snapped back to reality and realized that he should say something. But all he managed to say was:

"Kagome..." He stared at her.

"Okay! I'll accept that stare as a yes. Sleep now. We still have to gather more shards tomorrow. Goodnight!" Kagome said, smiling to him like nothing happened. She went to her sleeping bag and fell fast asleep, leaving a staring hanyou.

**A/N: I know it's short but I have to. I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I was busy like I said. I thank my reviewers for being so patient! Arigato gozaimasu! Tell me if I misspelled your pen name.  
**

**My Reviewers:**

**kouga's older woman : I'm glad you like it! Thanks for being patient!**

**Safaia Bara : Thanks for all!! Please bear with my grammar! I know its wrong but please bear. Thanks!**

**Toxic Heart : I updated! Woohoo! Thanks for your review!**

**totalinuyashaluvfan: Thanks for the compliment! I'll write more chapters!**

**animaniac321 : I'll continue this don't worry!**

**I love you all! Thanks for reading! The next chappie will be the day after tomorrow! Thanks for bearing with my grammar! BTW, I changed my Pen Name. It's MirSan.KouKag, now it's Hiwada.Yume.Chan! Thanks! I luv ya all!**


End file.
